Happy Halloween!
by Lexii-chan
Summary: Gwen/Kevin story. One-shot. Just read it. I'll make it sound sucky if I write the summary!


**Happy Halloween! **

**By: Cute in Purple**

"I can't believe that your making me do this..." Kevin muttered. It was October 31st all Hallows Eve, or as we call it Halloween. It was Gwen's favorite holiday and she draged Kevin and Ben to celebrate it with her. Well, mostly Kevin, Ben loves this holiday too. Kevin was going as a hockey player. He didn't have much choice. Gwen made Ben help Kevin choose. It was either this or a sumo westeler. The hockey player coustume won hands down. They were also going to the halloween dance at the highschool that Gwen, Ben, and Julie went.

Kevin sighed impationtly. Both Ben and Kevin were waiting for Julie and Gwen to get there halloween coustums on. Kevin looked over at Ben to see him leaning against the oppisite wall clad in a light green jocker outfit. They were waiting at in the living room, where if you looked to the right you could see through the square window like opening, to see the stairs. Before Ben or Kevin could open their mouth they heard footsteps. They snaped their heads to see Julie.

Julie was wearing a light red kimono with pink sakura flowers on the bottom. The obi (obisash) around her waist was red, it looked like velvet. She had her her hair left down and a sakura pin on the left side of her hair. She was also wearing red heels. She also had pink lip gloss, a little black mascara, and light blush on her cheeks. She stoped at the bottom of the stairs. Ben was staring open mouthed and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"You-you look g-g-great!" Ben stutered. Julie giggled a little and flashed a smile his way.

"You look great yourself." She compliment with a smile. She then clears her throat.

"Anyway, presenting, Gwen!" Julie proclaims. They then hear footsteps and they see Gwen.

Gwen was wearing a black spandex suit, The bottom part were like pants and went down to her ankles. Her sleves went to her hand and it looked like she had fingerless gloves. Over the spandex she wore a light purple sleevless shirt. She also had a lilac silk-like cape slit in half and had a hood. Over her eyes she had a black and purple glitery cat mask. She also wore black flats. This time it was Kevin who was staring open mouth at the girl who had just come down the stairs.

"You-you look great!" Kevin stutred a little. He felt like hitting himself. When did he become like Ben?

"You look great too!" Gwen complimented. Then she grabbed his hand while Julie grabed Bens hand. "Lets go! We don't want to be late!" Both girls then draged both guys out the door and into Kevin's green camero.

--

"They did **not** just ditch us." Gwen said. Both Kevin and Gwen look away for about 5 minutes and guess what? Both Ben **and** Julie are gone. Like they ran away. '_They probrally did...'_ Kevin thought dryly.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Kevin asked. He really didn't care though, he liked spending time alone with Gwen.

"Well, this is about the millionth time they ditched us, so survey says, we'll meet them at the car." Gwen said, she just answered, she too didn't really care, they were both safe so, why would she be worried? Besides, she likes spending time with Kevin too. Just then a slow song came up. Kevin looked at Gwen and took his hand out.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Gwen blushed but took his hand. They went on the dancing floor and took the normal position. Gwen put her right hand in Kevin's left hand and she put her left hand on his right shoulder. Kevin put his left hand over Gwen's right hand and put his right arm around her waist. They were both facing each other. They were both smiling and blushing.

--

"I had a great time tonight." Gwen said. They were on Gwen's porch. By they I mean Kevin and Gwen. Kevin already droped Ben and Julie off after finding them waiting next to the car talking and smiling. What he didn't notice, or really care, was that they were both holing hands. Anyway, after they were droped off he went straight to Gwen's house.

"I did too..." Both of them were blushing. Gwen looks up while Kevin looks down. They gaze into each others eyes, without noticing their faces were slowly closing into each other. They **did** notice when their lips touched. Both eyes winded but they slowly closed. They then kissed each other. When they seperated five second later, they smiled a huge smile at each other.

"Well, I hope we can do this again..." Gwen says.

"Yeah." They smile at each other, say goodnight and Gwen walks into her home while Kevin walks into his car. Both grining like idiots.

* * *

Soooo... what do you think? I know in my story 'The Date' it **was** there first date. This wasn't really a date because Kevin was draged along so it dosen't really count. It's like a few month difference like, it's in Feburary, Kevin was busy keeping other away from Gwen. :3 I only made this for the KevinxGwen club on dA. Hoep they like it!

Alexa


End file.
